


Say So

by morganascorpse



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Other, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganascorpse/pseuds/morganascorpse
Summary: you and teen Alex talk at a party and dance to Say So by Doja Cat
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Say So

You were sitting on the grass of one of your friend's backyard, sipping on a beer someone had given you forever ago. You weren't too fond of the beverage, but you didn't have anything else to do.  
I really should stop going to parties, you thought to yourself. Your friends always told you that you'd hang out together and have fun but as soon as you got there they were off to the races of talking to their crushes and so on and so forth. You were kinda shy so you kept to yourself, but you did have your eye on someone.  
Alex. It was kinda cliché but his eyes were so deep and beautiful and by the little bit you could hear of his conversation with his friends at school you thought he was pretty interesting, and soon enough you were smitten.  
Unfortunately he was also shy so the only time you sort of talked was when you answered a question he and his friends had about pirates, they were discussing the subject for stupid long so you just intervened and hoped they didn't think too much about the fact that you were listening in.  
You were checking your phone, but you didn't have any new texts, everything on Instagram seemed bland and you were tired of Twitter. You then laid back on the grass and looked at the sky, trying not to think too hard about "what the flying fuck am I doing with my life???”. It didn't help that 'everything i wanted' was playing from the speakers. Who the hell had made this party playlist???  
Before you could get too deep in thought, you saw someone standing before you out of the corner of your eye. Noticing that it was Alex, your stomach started doing somersaults. You tried playing it cool, even though the blush in your cheeks wasn't helping your case.  
"Hey (Y/N)" he said, scratching his cheek and very quickly looking at you before his gaze dropped to the floor. "Quite a slow party, isn't it?" You sat up before replying.  
"Yeah, pretty damn boring. Dunno why I keep coming, only makes me feel bad. The traitors I call friends just scatter as soon as we arrive." You said with a grin, joking, but with a sting of truth in your words. Alex chuckled, and suddenly you really wanted to know what was it like when he laughed really hard, like tears in his eyes and cheeks hurting. You really wanted to know.  
"So... Can I sit with you?" He asked, lifting his gaze back at you.  
"Sure" you answered, maybe a little too quickly, but he just smiled at you and sat down.  
There was a friendly distance between you, of maybe 10 centimeters. Even though you weren't touching you could feel his warmth and he smelled so good oh god oh god stop thinking about burying your nose on his neck and-  
"I don't think we ever talked? Expect from that one time."  
"Yeah, we're not really extroverts are we?"  
"Heh, guess not." He fidgeted with his own beer bottle for a moment, taking a sip. "Can I ask you something?"  
You smiled widely before answering "You just did." He rolled his eyes but he was smiling too. "Sure, what is it?"  
"Were you eavesdropping on us? That one time we talked?" your heart stopped for a second at his question.  
"I mean, you guys sit right behind me, and sometimes classes are so boring, I just can't help it! Sorry." You were embarrassed and really hoped that he didn't realize that that was only half true.  
"It's ok, I do that too sometimes." Alex said, and then an awkward silence fell between the two of you. You just said the first thing that came to mind (well, aside from 'did you know I have a friend that looks like Sid Vicious?').  
"The other day one of the teachers told you to stop writing and pay attention. Why didn't he let you copy from the blackboard?" You hoped to find some interests in common, since you were always doodling on your notebooks and trying to avoid the teacher's gaze at all cost.  
“Well I were writing some lyrics... I think they were already suspicious of me and realized that what I was writing didn’t look like what was on the blackboard, I think.” Alex said, his gaze dropping to the floor again and scratching his neck, a nervous smile tugging at his lips.  
“Oh really? Never met someone who actually. Y’know, Wrote songs.”  
“Yeh, but I’m not the type to like, take a guitar everywhere I go, you know?” you laughed as he gestured to the house, where you knew the most pretentious douche you’ve ever met was showing off his amazing guitar playing skills (by playing ‘Sweet Child O’ Mine’ and messing up every. Single. Little. Note.)  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’d like to listen to one of your songs sometime, if you’d like to show me.” alright, you maybe were a little tiny bit drunk, since these words just rolled off your tongue without a second thought. Before you could start overthinking it, Alex said:  
“They’re not any good really... and you’re so talented in your own way, I think you’d hate it.” his gaze kept shifting between the beer bottle in his hands, to the grass, to your hands.  
“Oh, so you’ve been looking over my shoulder?” you said with a grin, trying to seem confident but praying that he didn’t see the billion doodles you’d made of him, trying to get his delicate features right over and over. Before he could mumble an embarrassed response, you continued “Also I’d just tell you what I think. I didn’t even look at your lyrics but when someone says that what they do sucks I’m very inclined not to believe them.” you took a sip of your beer and laid your head on your knees, giving him a warm smile. He returned it, looking into your eyes and you could almost feel yourself being wrapped by the soft chocolate brown of his orbs and drowning. Being in love was so weird.  
“Ok, if you show me your sketchbook.” He answered, defeated.  
Your smile widened. “Deal”.  
You thought it would be a great way of making him more aware of your feelings. You just had to remember to rip the most...uh... compromising pages out of it.  
After a while of you staring at each other, he diverted his gaze and changed the subject.  
“So, I think it’s the first time I see you alone? You’re always around the Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare circles.” your heart jumped at those words, did he always notice where you were?  
“Yeah, I don’t like being alone in public much. It’s just that… Today I was feeling a little tired of fighting for attention, y’know? I know I’m only 16 but I don’t have the same patience I used to have for this shit.” you said, laughing at the words you should only be saying at a much older age. Alex laughed too.  
“Yeah, I know the feeling... my mom kinda forces me to go to parties and stuff, says it’s good for me to socialize.”  
“Mine too! But like, what kind of socializing do they think we’re doing? This is just an excuse for people to snog each other.” a light bulb went on inside your head when you heard your own words. “Do you think that’s their intention?”  
“Who knows, moms are crazy.” he sort of huffed, sort of laughed. His expression was weird at that moment, you couldn’t really read it, so decided to just ignore it.  
“You know what? This is dumb. People can’t fucking have fun anymore if it doesn’t involve alcohol and the person they like. Why can’t we just go to the mall, eat a bunch of candy and goof around? Why can’t we go exploring or something? It’s all I wanna do, but my friends are always like ‘Can’t go, have a party tonight.’ Like bitch I like someone too but that’s not all there is to life!!!” you quickly realized what you’d let slip in your short rant and laid down on the grass again, groaning in frustration to hide the fact that you were nervous as hell.  
“Yeah! Like, we can’t have a wholesome hangout, not even once.” he said, finished his beer and laid down by your side.  
“So, you like someone?” Alex asked after a moment, and you internally cringed. Oh no.  
“Yeah. I mean, doesn’t everybody? We’re all hamsters crammed inside a box and... ugh I dunno” you were making an absolute fool of yourself, but you just did not want to talk about this.  
He laughed softly and whispered an ‘Ok’ and you wanted to die.  
You set your bottle an arm’s distance from you, didn’t want it falling on you and you were never gonna finish that anyway. You got woozy on cough syrup so that was probably enough alcohol for one day. You let your arms fall to your sides and sighed, looking at the sky. It was a cloudy mix of grey and purple and blue, this weird color that you couldn’t really name. You let your mind go blank, just focusing on the color.  
That is, until you felt something against the back of your hand.  
You moved it slightly and felt Alex’s knuckles against your own. You felt all your blood go to your feet and then go back to your face, and then you didn’t know what you were feeling anymore. You were numb and wobbly but then you were feeling everything and the only thing you could hear was the thumping of your heart.  
After you’d calmed down a little bit, you decided to test your luck and tuck your pinky under his, and to your happiness he linked both fingers together. You stayed like that for a good while, scared to move, eyes fixated on the sky. After a few minutes, Alex moved his hand, and before you could overthink that, he took your whole hand into his, stroking the back of yours with his thumb. You lightly squeezed his, breathing out shakily. You suddenly felt the need to say something.  
“Y’know, when I was a kid I went to a religious school.”  
“Oh really? I’ve only ever heard bad things about those.” Alex decided to roll with your randomness, which you were immensely grateful for.  
“I mean, they are bad, but not for the reasons people say they are. Like, they don’t brainwash you or anything, it’s more like. A moral education. Donate old clothes, be kind to your neighbor, sing about Jesus and Mary up in the sky, that sorta stuff.” you both laughed and squeezes each other’s hand, and you dared to look at him. “I’m serious! I spent 6 years there, still remember the shitty songs. We also had to wave our arms around and it was hell to me.”  
“I see. What made it bad though?” he asked, the smile fading slowly from his lips, his thumb stroking your hand again.  
“The people. Only cared about what you had and how you looked. I was basically the poor and ugly kid. But they didn’t bully me though.” you said, looking back at the sky, those bitter memories biting into you and you regretted your choice of the subject.  
“That...sounds kind of impossible.” he said with a huff.  
“Well, I was the tall and bulky kid back in the day, so there’s that. And also I accidentally started a rumor about myself that kept most people away.” you looked at him again laughing, which let him know that it was ok to laugh too.  
“And what did you tell them?” Alex asked, looking into your eyes.  
“Like, basically, I told one of the kids that I knew how to make a voodoo doll. The next week the whole school thought that I was a witch-” you both erupted into laughter, instinctively drawing closer to each other until your arms were touching.  
After you had stopped laughing and there were only goofy smiles on your faces, Alex said:  
“And didn’t the school do anything? They didn’t witch hunt you or anything like that?”  
“Um no, I guess they knew it was just 8 year olds bullshit. But still, no one looked at me funny after that.”  
You let out a few more laughs and then just stared at each other with lovey dovey expressions. You could feel yourself slipping into his eyes again...  
“You’re very cool, you know? I wish I’d talked to you sooner.”  
“Me too.” you answered after taking a shaky breath.”But like, I already knew you were cool. Y’know, eavesdropping all the time.”  
You both laughed and blushed, and you desperately tried to think of a way to get yourself out of the situation your stupid mouth had put you in.  
Right on cue, “Say So” by Doja Cat started playing from the speakers and you looked around. Most people were also laying down, hanging out by the fences and talking to their love interests or inside the house, no one really paying to much attention or dancing.  
You then got up, still holding Alex’s hand.  
“Dance with me?” you asked, planting your feet firmly on the grass to help him get up.  
“I don’t know how to dance...” he answered, but still let you pull him off the ground. He was lighter than you thought, so when you pulled on his arm he jumped off the floor for a second.  
“I don’t either, I just sort of hop around.”  
He smiled shyly at you and took your other hand, softly swinging left and right. You started jumping and walking around, moving both your arms together in a circular motion, your hands going closer to him and then back closer to you.  
Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment  
I’d let you had I known it, why don’t you say so?  
Didn’t even notice, no punches left to roll with  
You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so

Soon you were jumping around the yard, laughing, humming and Nanana Dadaing to the song, since you had no idea what the lyrics were saying. You’d eventually spin the other around, and one time you tried to dip Alex, but he wasn’t expecting it and just held onto you for dear life.  
Suddenly, the song ended, and you were both left panting and laughing as ‘SOS’ by ABBA came up. You went back to the place you were sitting before, and you realized someone had texted you. It was your mom saying that she’d be there in 5 minutes, and for you to be ready. You texted her a quick “Ok” before getting up again.  
“Mom’s on her way, gotta go.” you informed him, hesitantly taking a step towards the house.  
“Gonna take you to the door then.” he said with an awkward smile, which you mirrored.  
Making your way to the front door, you spotted some groups shockingly playing Spin the Bottle. You decided not to bother anyone and went straight to the exit. While you waited, Alex luckily prevented the awkward silence to fall upon both of you again.  
“So, you said you wanted to explore or something? I know a pretty cool hidden away place, almost no one knows about it. We could go there sometime...”  
“Yeah? What is it like? I mean sure, we could also go to that broken down greenhouse and eat candy too. But like, what is your place like?” You started stumbling on your own words, head on the clouds. Did he just ask you on a date?  
“Guess you’ll have to wait and see” he chuckled and you smiled at yourself.  
Before you knew, your mom had texted you again, saying she was outside. You said you’d be there in a minute and looked at Alex, not sure how to say goodbye. You stared at each other for a couple seconds, before you went in for a hug, which he gladly accepted. You then kissed his cheek, and you were going to pull back when he put his hands on the back of your head and kissed your cheek too.  
“I’ll see you around, (Y/N)”  
You just nodded, not trusting your voice at that moment, you both flashed each other one last smile before you headed over to your mom’s car.  
You were thankful she didn’t ask you anymore than “How was the party?”


End file.
